The Adventures of Professor Holmes and Company
by CJtheWolf
Summary: Albus Severus Potter, along with cousin Victore Weasley, start a new adventure as a pair of newly sorted Ravenclaws in the grand castle of Hogwarts. Meanwhile, DADA professor Sherlock Holmes butts heads with Potions Master Jim Moriarty, pulling along Quidditch coach John Watson and Transfigurations Professor Greg Lestrade. Please R&R, and Enjoy! Rated T for mild cursing and fights!
1. The Hogwarts Train

BBC Sherlock/Harry Potter Crossover

Chapter One: Hogwarts Train

It was 11 am, and the Hogwarts Express was just leaving the station. The train's cars were filled with the excited chatter and nervous whispers of the students on board. There were a few cars near the front on the Express that held the professors and the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, who was animatedly chatting with the school's newest Quidditch coach and flying instructor, Professor Watson. Across from the two sat Professor Lestrade, the new Transfiguration teacher, and Professor Holmes, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Before you ask, yes, all the teachers are new. This is set after the Great Wizarding War, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, along with their other friends, had long been married off and had children.

"I absolutely cannot wait to see the students in action, to be honest… Some seemed to me to be wonderful Quidditch players!" Exclaimed Professor Watson. Professor Holmes gave an audibly loud sigh.

"I personally am… nervous… Children aren't my strong suit," muttered the DADA professor. Professors Watson and Lestrade gave annoyed sighs.

Professor McGonagall chuckled at the three other teachers, "I'm certain you'd be a wonderful teacher, Mr. Holmes! You seem the type to teach in this field, after all, you did own a shop of the same field, if I'm correct…" said the Headmistress, trying to reassure Professor Holmes, who nodded with hesitation.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Sherlock! I'm absolutely positive that the students would love you, and your teachings!" Added Watson quickly.

The teachers then continued their conversation quietly, and the train picked up speed. It'd be at least six hours before the train made it to the school.

Meanwhile, a few cars down, a small group of first years sat huddled around their new friend, as she changed into her robes. They were all girls.

"I can't wait to meet the Transfiguration teacher! I heard he was absolutely GORGEOUS!" exclaimed a blonde-headed girl with shockingly bright blue eyes.

Another girl giggled, this one with bushy red hair, "I want to meet the flying instructor! I heard he knew my Aunt Ginny!"

"I want to meet the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher…" mumbled another redheaded girl, whose hair was in a straight bob, "I heard he was incredibly kind, but he has a habit of picking favorites…." The other girls all cooed as they remember seeing him board the train, his thick curly hair bouncing and his eyes piercing.

As the girls gabbed about their teachers, one teacher peeked in.

"Excuse me, girls…. I'm looking for… Ah! There you are!" He said, lightly pulling the blonde girl towards him. This teacher was none other than the Herbology teacher, Neville Longbottom, and the blonde girl was his daughter, which he shared with Luna Lovegood, who held an editor's job in the Ministry. As the girls giggled at Professor Longbottom's stories and adventures, a little boy, who had black hair and green eyes, kept staring into space, thinking. His friends were gabbing as well, mostly about him, because of how much he resembled his father. Albus Severus Potter was very nervous about his first year at Hogwarts, but he tried his best to seem determined. Suddenly, his godbrother (?), Teddy Lupin, poked him in the shoulder, bringing him into the conversation.

Hours later, the train started to stop. The teachers each shook hands with each other and the Headmistress, as a bout of good luck, and exited the train, followed by a huge crowd of children. Professor Holmes and Professor Longbottom had started a conversation about wand types, and Professor Lestrade tried to talk to the Potions teacher, Professor Moriarty, who wouldn't speak to anyone. Lestrade shrugged, thinking the man was nervous. Moriarty stared at Holmes with a burning jealousy, which was never noticed as Professor McGonagall started to usher the teachers through a hallway to the Great Hall. Halfway down the hallway, McGonagall turned to Professor Watson,

"You know the drill with the First Years, I assume?" she asked the flight instructor, who nodded proudly, "Good. Then you should usher the First Years into the Great Hall, and remember to remind them of the rules we have here at Hogwarts. Understood?"

Professor Watson nodded as the teachers walked away, leaving him alone before he sighed nervously and turned to go and meet the first year students.

**HAI GAIZ! Okay, so, I'm not sure if anyone else has done this, but I saw the idea on Tumblr and thought, "What the heck? I have something to write now!" I am stuck on another chapter for Last Resort, so this is gonna be a good filler! As you know, I have rated this as T: for John's mouth, fantasy violence, aanndd Moriarty being Moriarty. Each chapter will contain snippets of Albus Severus Potter's new life in Hogwarts, but it will mostly be about Professor Holmes and his friends trying to round up the famous children of the famous Great Wizarding War peeps. Enjoy! -CJ**


	2. The Sorting Ceremony

Chapter Two: The Sorting Ceremony

The students, except the first years who were waiting outside the great oak doors of the Great Hall, were busily chatting away, their giggles catching and the rumours being spread. At the great Head Table, Professor McGonagall seated in the middle, Professors Lestrade and Flitwick on her right, and Professors Holmes, Longbottom, and Moriarty on her left. There was an empty chair on the end of the table, which belonged to Professor Watson for the year. Professor Holmes sat silently, looking out to the happy and nervous children, deducing them of their lives, and Professor Moriarty sat silently, staring out from the side at Holmes, who smirked as a third year girl waved at him.

"Silly girl…" He muttered to Longbottom, who looked at the blushing girl, "I believe she enjoys my company," Holmes chuckled quietly. Professor Longbottom rolled his eyes and he spotted the Great Hall doors opening.

Professor McGonagall stood, walking forwards to her podium, on which the enchanted golden owl spread its wings, giving the Headmistress a charming yet stern look. As Professor Watson, smiling all the way, walked the first years through the hall, the children looked all around, in a line of pairs, and marveled at the floating candles and the ceiling, which looked as if there were light droplets of rain falling from it. One child, most likely the girl with bushy hair, muttered to her partner that the ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky. Professor Watson then, with a bit of difficulty (much to the curiosity of the students), climbed the stairs to stand next to an old chair, upon it lay an even older hat,

"Now, I will call out your names, last name then first name, then you will come up here. You will sit on this chair," he announced as he removed the hat from the chair, holding it by the tip, "I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and it will tell us which house you will belong in. As I said, there are four Houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Any questions?"

The students looked at each other before Watson cleared his throat.

"Alright then. I will begin," He brought up a rather long list containing the names of the students before him, "Alright… Longbottom, Melody," Watson then smiled warmly as not to frighten the small girl, who looked to her father for comfort. Professor Longbottom smiled and nodded his head once to her. Melody walked up to the chair and sat down nervously. Professor Watson slowly lowered the hat upon the girl's head.

But before the hat could even brush a strand of her pale hair, the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" The whole Gryffindor table shouted and wooped as the pale girl bounded towards her friends. Neville couldn't have been more proud. Professor Watson again brought up the list,

"Weasley, Victore," Another blonde girl, this time with utmost confidence, sat in the chair. The hat was then placed on her head, flopping over her eyes. After a few silent seconds, the hat yelled, "RAVENCLAW!" The blue and silver clad students of Ravenclaw cheered as their new friend sat between two blackhaired boys, most likely twins.

One after another students were called and the hat screamed out houses,

"HUFFLEPUFF!" "GRYFFINDOR!" "SLYTHERIN!" "GRYFFINDOR!" And so on. Soon, there was one last name.

"Er… Potter, Albus!" the whole of the room went silent. The older years, in respect for the dead Headmaster whose name was passed onto this boy, and others for the fact that there was another Harry Potter. Albus swallowed down the lump in his throat as he sat down, looking up at the flight instructor, who smiled, revealing kind eyes and a big heart. Albus immediately felt calmer with this man, and the hat was placed on his head. The hat sat there for the longest time, stuck on which house to put the boy in. Then Albus heard a whisper in his ear,

"Ravenclaw… or Gryffindor? Hm… Hard to decide… You are very smart, oh yes, but that courage… You could be a good Hufflepuff to, seeing how loyal you'd be… Hm… Where to put you…?" Albus simply thought "Not Slytherin… please…." The hat chuckled, "Alright then… How about… RAVENCLAW!"

The hat had said this aloud, and the blue and silver house cheered loudly, as they were going to get the middle Potter. Albus merely sighed and looked at Professor Watson again, who seemed very happy. That's when Albus noticed the deep blue waistcoat under the robes he wore. Albus then smiled, thinking it nonsense, and bounded to the Ravenclaw table.

Suddenly, as everyone settled into their seats, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, standing once again at her podium. She raised her arms as she said proudly,

"And now… let the feast begin!" Suddenly, before the eyes of the amazed students and teachers, a wonderful feast appeared before them, filled with colorful and flavorful puddings, meats, and many other delicious things.

As the feast went on, Albus looked to the girl on his left, "Excuse me… But who was that with the Sorting hat?" The girl, a Fifth Year, giggled,

"Why, that was Professor Watson! He's our Head of House," She then started introducing the teachers to Albus as she pointed at them from her seat, "That's him there, then that's Professor Lestrade- He's the Transfigurations teacher-, Professor Flitwick- He teaches Charms-, and that's the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall. She used to be the Head of House for Gryffindor, but now it's Professor Lestrade," The girl then looked at Albus, who blinked and nodded, storing this information in his head.

"That's Professor Holmes, the DADA professor- Oh, sorry, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Then that's Professor Longbottom, who teaches Herbology. He's the Head of House for Hufflepuff, I believe," She then scowled her face, "And that's Professor Moriarty. He's the Potion's Master,"

Albus turned to look at the man, who was deep in conversation with Professors Longbottom and Holmes. Moriarty then glared at Holmes, looking back to his meal.

"Professor Moriarty will try and do anything- and I mean ANYTHING- to get Professor Holmes off the head table. No one knows why, though. Professor Holmes is such a great teacher, even though he does pick favorites from time to time…" explained a seventh year boy with black hair, which oddly enough had electric blue streaks in it. Another seventh year nodded.

"I think I overheard that a few Slytherins heard that Moriarty's after Holmes's job,"

"No…" interjected a third year with purple hair, "I've asked. Moriarty completely DESPISES the Dark Arts, but he can't stand the DADA class either. Too much wand waving, he said,"

Victore, who had switched seats to be next to Albus, shook her head, "Then why doesn't he like Professor Holmes?" The others just shook their heads as a loud burst of laughter erupted throughout the Great Hall, and the gossiping Ravenclaws looked up to see Professor Holmes stand, covered in what looked like pumpkin juice. Professor Moriarty had stood as well, also covered in liquid, smiling sheepishly.

"Excuse us, please…" Holmes muttered through gritted teeth as Moriarty followed him through a door to the end of the Great Hall, behind the head table. Albus and Victore looked at each other, wondering what had happened. Then Professor Watson stood up, moving towards a group of blushing second years at the Slytherin table, and picked two of them up by the ears.

"The term has barely started, and you're already trying to embarrass the teachers…" Then Watson, as he led the students out of the Hall, fought to keep a straight face as he recalled the juice floated from the Slytherin table onto the Potion's Master and the DADA Professor.

"Hey, how come Professor Longbottom isn't wet?" Albus pondered. Then he saw that Longbottom was putting away his wand, meaning that he tried to block the juice from covering all of them, but exploded the glass instead. His sleeves were wet, though.

**hai again! Yes, this is so much fun! I might even go and make a sequal!**

**Sherlock: You're getting ahead of yourself... again...**

**me: oh, haha ^^;**

**Sherlock: Why do you do this, anyway? it's so dull.**

**me: hush.**

**Enjoy! -CJ**


	3. Pumpkin Juice

Chapter 3: Pumpkin Juice

Professors Holmes and Moriarty sulked into the back hallway, where the students' chatter that was heard from the Great Hall seemed to echo once again. Holmes started to pull out his wand, facing away from Moriarty, simply to dry up the juice on his robes.

"Don't move, Holmes," Whispered a rough and smirking voice.

Sherlock froze and glanced behind him. Professor Moriarty had his own wand out, pointed menicingly at the DADA teacher. Professor Holmes sighed: Not even the first real day of the term and someone's out to kill him. Professor Moriarty smirked as Holmes turned to face him, own wand out,

"Well, well, well... Looks like we have a scared little CODFISH," sneered Moriarty.

Holmes shut his mouth.

"You really need to understand..." Moriarty pushed his wand to Holmes's throat, "You need to understand what you DID to ME!" he shouted, most likely loud enough to notify anyone if it weren't for the immense chatter coming from the Hall.

Professor Holmes took a breath, and replied calmly, "There is no need to do this, James. Perhaps I did do something to you, yes I probably have, but there is no need to try and ruin the children's education, James. Besides, " Holmes smirked, "You might just get in trouble with the _Headmistress_..." Moriarty lowered his wand quickly to look behind him, just as a fist connected with the side of his head, just above his hairline.

In the Great Hall, from where Albus and Victore were sitting closer to the front, they could hear a scuffle from the hallway.

"Victore... Do you think...?" Albus started as soon as Professor McGonagall rose from her seat.

"Please, everyone, I do hope you enjoyed your meals. Now, for a few rules: There is to be NO walking in the corridors at night. Also, there is to be no student-" she looks slightly at Professor Longbottom, "-or teacher- to go in the Forbidden Forest, especially at night!"

A few student looked around a bit before looking back to their Headmistress, a few students chuckling nervously as Albus and Victore tried to hide their excitement. A Forbidden Forest! The one their Uncle Ron had told them about with huge spiders and unicorns...

"... no one is to leave the school grounds until days of Hogsmeade, which will be explained during those days. Now, for a word of good luck!" She looked about the students, a proud look in her eyes.

Albus noticed that Professors Holmes and Moriarty had returned to their seats just in time to hear the last rule.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, "...and remember, students. You're time here at Hogwarts will be fun and very worth it, but only if you follow the rules and make friends along your , off to bed, pip pip!"

The Head Boys and Girls then stood and let the others in their Houses stand. According to the moaning of the Ravenclaw table, you maybe, if you were there, could hear collected mumbles of, "I cant believe they made _Donovan and Anderson_ into the Head Boy and Girl..." "All they do is complain..." "Fine. Lets follow them..."

Albus and Victore followed the Ravenclaws, along with their new friends (Donna was the purple haired girl, Maximum (or just Max) was the boy with blue streaks, and Ronnie was the girl who introduced Albus and Victore to the teachers), into their dorms, already feeling sleepy and brushing off the noises of the scuffle as just a few noises of chairs scooting around.

As the students were leaving the Great Hall, the professors all left slowly, Professor Watson following the Ravenclaws, Professor Longbottom following the Hufflepuffs, Professor Lestrade following the Gryffindors, and Professor Moriarty following the Slytherins.

Professor Holmes and Professor Flitwick walked with their Headmistress in a deep conversation.

"Er, Mr. Holmes..." Started Flitwick, who seemed to be having trouble getting eye contact with the much taller man, "... What happened, exactly? Professor Watson told me you two got covered in pumpkin juice, but..." the Charms teacher squeaked out.

Holmes gave a short, hearty laugh, "It was just a couple of Slytherin second years! I had guessed they'd be tricksters... who knew that they would be so bold as to embarrass a few teachers!"

The three chuckled a bit before parting ways to their own offices.

**Oh, Sherlock! Trouble finds you at all the wrong places! Haha! Anyway, thanks for reading! This is surprisingly very easy to write (once spelling and grammar are corrected, that is...), and super fun! Please R&R and i will have the next chapter up shortly! XOXO - CJ**


	4. Albus Potter's First Day

Chapter Four: Albus Potter's First Day

The Ravenclaw dormatory is actually quieter than you think. No, I'm kidding. The GIRL'S dorm is quieter, save for giggles and squeals of delight. The boy's dormatory, on the other hand, was noisy. First and Second Years unpacking and Third Years bragging about their new Disney movies and Fifth Years trying to hush the group. Albus was no exception to the chatter as he spoke to his new Seventh Year friend, Max.

"You know, I have a brother of sorts... He can change his hair color! Like, it's usually a baby blue, but when he wants to it can be a bright pink or a highlighter yellow!" Albus exclaimed happily as Max laughed in glee.

"Boy, I'd pay ten whole Galleons just to see THAT! Whats his name again?"

"Ted. Well, his name's Theodore Lupin. We call him Ted," Albus says, smiling at the memory of his godbrother's amazing ability to change his hair color when he damn well pleases. Max laughs loudly, ripping Albus from his thoughts and directing his attention to a now marshmellow fluff covered Head Boy.

"Alright... Who's idea was it to cover Anderson with 'mellow fluff?" Max giggled, not even trying to control his laughter.

Anderson started to wipe of the fluff, a chuckle forming in his throat, "It's a harmless prank, but really. Our first day of Hogwarts is tomorrow! As proud Ravenclaws, we need to be rested up! Write to your parents and families if you must... But remember to be asleep by midnight. Tonight's the only exception!" Anderson added as he walked down the stairs into the Ravenclaw Commonroom.

Albus and Max look at each other and burst out laughing, Max's giggling laughter catching to some of the other boys in the room. Another boy, named Thomas, flopped on his bed, his feet dangling from the top bunk.

"Boy, I'm exhausted! Anderson, for once, is right... We should get some sleep, yeah?"

"Yeah... Although I promised Mum and Dad I'd write. I won't be long,"

"Me too!"

Some of the boys flicked their wands and whispered a single word, "Lumos," to conjour a small light at the tip of their wands, and started writing as the main lights in the room were dimmed. Albus tried out this charm, and it didn't quite work. The light flickered for a second, not used to spells yet, and fizzed out. Albus sighed and made a mental note to write his Dad tomorrow, crawling into his bed. Pulling the duvet over his chin, his face broke into a wide grin, excited of what would happen tomorrow, and he fell asleep to the light snoring of his dormmates, ready to take on the trials of Hogwarts.

The next day came after sweet dreams, and Max was, naturally, shaking his new friend awake, excited for the first day of his last year.

"Wake up, dude! School's starting in an hour, and i want to get some studying in before we go!" Maximum yelled, sporting the biggest grin Albus has ever seen. Albus, who didn't quite wake up, climbed out of the bed, and started pulling away his pyjamas.

Albus, now pulling on his blue and silver tie, noticed that his books were already on his bed, neatly stacked with a book belt around them, so he would get to all of his classes on time. There was a note on them, which said,

"_Albus-_

You won't be able to see me until lunch today, since I'm in my Seventh year. Maybe you and Victore have the same schedual? At any rate, look for me in the library after your last lesson. I'll be in there studying. As a Ravenclaw, you are expected to know a lot of things ;) Anyway, see you at lunch!

Oh, there's also a map on the back of this... Thought you might need it! Breakfast starts at 9 sharp. Be there! You need the energy :D

_- Max_"

Albus smiled at his friend's kindness. He had never been to a school in his life where a classmate of any year helped him, ever. Instead they would pick on him, unknowing of his abilities as a Wizard. Albus smirked as he finally figured out his tie, shoving the note into his robes and tying his laces. Grabbing the book belt, he ran down the stairs to see his cousin waiting for him.

"What are we waiting for? After breakfast, our first class is Flying with the Hufflepuffs!" Victore huffed, obviously excited for this change in life. She was also picked on in school for her French/British family and accent, but here at Hogwarts, she knew they'd protect her.

Albus smiled as the grinning image of Professor Watson came to the front of his mind. Albus nodded as he offered his arm for his cousin, who gladly took it. Arms linked together, the two eleven-year-old students skipped down to the Great Hall, estatic for their first lesson.

Soon, Albus and Victore had made a friend in the Hufflepuff crowd, named Jenna, as they walked at the front of the line of First years to the courtyard, where the Ravenclaw Head of House and flight instructor, Professor Watson, stood among two rows of broomsticks, hands clasped in his front and smiling. Albus saw him and grinned.

"Alright then, everyone!" chirped Watson, "Please, stand next to a broom. Come on then, choose a broom,"

Albus and Victore stood with Jenna between them, all grinning.

"Now," the Professor shouted, putting a hand over a broom of his own, "Put your left hand over your broom, and, with confidence mind you, say 'up',"

Professor Watson then put his left hand over his broom and shouted, "Up!" and the broom magically rose into his hand as he grasped it firmly.

Jenna was the first to try it, being brave for a First Year Hufflepuff,

"Up!" The broom hovered for a second, then lowered again.

Albus tried it next, "Up!" he yelled with confidence, then the broom rose to his hand as the other students, who were all yelling, stuttering, and shouting "Up!", grimaced or grinned as their brooms went up, or just rolled on the ground.

One kid stuttered badly, "U-U-Up...?" and the broom went up... and hit his nose.

"Alright alright, everyone have their brooms?" the Professor asked. Each student nodded, brooms finally in their hands, "Good, now. I will show you only once, how to mount your brooms," he said, earning wide grins from the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

Professor Watson, smiling in remmberance of mounting his first broomstick years ago, threw his leg over the broom, firmly grasping the handle, "Now, remember to hold it firmly!" he said as he unmounted the broom, walking in between the two rows of students mounting their own brooms.

Once the students mounted their brooms, Watson cleared his throat,

"Right then. Now, when I blow this whistle, I want you to think hard, 'up', and you will fly up, hover for a bit, lean forward, and touch back down. Alright, on my whistle,"

The sharp squeak of the whistle sounded, and soon there were students in the air, some three feet off the ground, others, like Albus and Jenna, over ten feet off the ground. Watson sounded the whistle again and the students leaned forward slightly, landing softly on the ground. Professor Watson gleemed at his students, who unmounted their brooms to return to their original spots. Watson eyed each student quietly for a moment before he opened his mouth to speak,

"Watson! I require your assistance!" Screamed a deeper voice.

The students and Professor Watson looked toward the point from which the noise erupted. A tall, lanky man with thick, curly, ink dipped hair and an angled face was storming towards the group, looking flustered. As he got closer, Albus noticed a great bruise on the side of his face, along the man's sharp cheekbones and down to his chin almost. The man had piercing bluegreen eyes, which twitched from one student to another as he walked towards their instructor.

"There has been an... issue... and i need your help. Now would be lovely," The man huffed as Professor Watson put his hands on his hips, annoyed.

"I have a class. Even though you dont have one this early, you should sti-"

"Dull. I require your assistance none-the-less,"

"Sherlock, please..."

"A case, John!"

Professor Watson grimaced as the much taller man shook his shoulders, oblivious to the rather large group of First Years, who were straining to hear the conversation. The man let go, noticing a pained look on the Flight Instructor, and scoffed,

"John, how can you be a Quidditch coach if you can't even WALK -much less FLY- with that leg?"

Albus then recognized the taller man as Professor Holmes, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, which he whispered into his cousin's ear. She ooh'd and nodded quietly.

"...What is it, Holmes?" sighed the weary teache as he crossed his arms.

"One of your older Ravenclaws and a few younger Gryffindors seem to have... a good taste in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products..." Professor Holmes said cautiously, suddenly aware of the 11 year olds listening in.

"What do you mean?" asked the now curious flight instructor.

Holmes pulled out a sticky, taffy-like product that was colored a bright orange and purple from a small paper sack in his pocket. Victore recognized it at once as her Uncle George's favorite prank: the Puking Pastil. She groaned quietly.

Professor Watson let out a hearty laugh, "Oh, Sherlock! That's just a Puking Pastil! A personal favorite of mine..." He takes it from the flustered DADA professor, "It's out-of-date, anyhow. See how the colors are warped into an ugly brown in the center? It's melted,"

Professor Holmes cocked his head, curious to hear more, although the slightest dust of pink rose to his cheeks from embarrassment.

"If anyone were to eat this one, the worst they could do is burp rudely for a while. It's not that big of a deal! Besides, I'm sure Madam Hooper can cure whichever student ate the candies easily," Professor Watson explained, laughing all the while, before handing the melted candy back to the stunned man.

"Now, I have a class to send to their next lesson. The bell will ring here shortly, and you have a class to prepare for! Now, on with you, Holmes! I swear, you're acting like a child..." Watson chuckled.

"But... But-!"

"I will take care of the students in the wrong with Moriarty. Now run along," he turned his attention to his class, "Now, students! I want you all here tomorrow bright eyed and bushy tailed! We're going to try and learn the basics of moving from point A to point B, and this is an important lesson, so please pay attention! Alright, onto your next class!" Watson waved away his companion and waved to his students,wishing them luck as another, smaller group of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs gathered in th courtyard.

Albus and Victore look at their scheduals to see that they are the same.

"Mine says I have to go to Charms next! How exciting!" Albus said happily.

"Mine too!" Added Victore, as they followed Max's map to Professor Flitwick's room.

**Helloooooo~! Yes, I did throw in a bad word, I'm terribly sorry... So so sorry... Anyway, This seems to be my longest chapter! So yeah :3 Please R&R and enjoy! -xoxo CJ**


End file.
